


LITTLE MIRASCALS

by raaanyon



Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band)
Genre: M/M, kids!junchan, parents!feeljin, twins!junchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: So there Hojung was, standing sleepily in front of Everland gate right at 10 AM in the morning with his neighbor’s twin sons and his-supposed-to-be-boyfriend-but-they-don’t-know-what-they-are-now.A story of two boyfriends spending their day with two little mirascals.





	LITTLE MIRASCALS

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged Kang Yoochan/Lee Junyoung here, but i want to alarm you that they don't have romantic relationship here. I tagged them for their platonic siblings relationship instead.

So there Hojung was, standing sleepily in front of Everland gate right at 10 AM in the morning with his neighbor’s twin sons and his-supposed-to-be-boyfriend-but-they-don’t-know-what-they-are-now.

“Why are you dragging me into this mess?” Hansol muttered as the older twin dragged him into the LINE shop which located right across the gate.

Hojung glanced to his boyfriend but said nothing as he tried to persuade the younger twin to follow his brother. The small kid wouldn’t want to leave the rabbit clown who was busy handling around 3 or 4 kids in his arms. “Chan-ah come on, we’ll go ride the cool rides if you stop clinging to the rabbit, okay?”

“Cool rides? Sure!” Chan, the younger twin, finally let off the rabbit clown and ran toward his older brother. “Junnie, Hojungie-hyung said we’ll ride the cool rides. Let’s go!”

“But I want to see Conny first, I wanna take picture with it,” Jun pleaded, he pointed to the white LINE mascot.

“But Conny is not cool! Let’s go find something cool!” Chan yelled. Both of his small arms were folded in front of his chest. Seems like the youngest forgot that the LINE mascot his brother wanted to take picture with was a rabbit, which has pretty similar appearance with the clown he was clinging into.

Jun’s pout vanished as he saw Hansol’s smile and nod. “Let’s go,” Hansol said softly as he grabbed the kid’s hand. Both of them walked behind Hojung and Chan who were busy talking about which rides are cool enough for them to ride.

 

Chan stopped running right in front the Racing Coaster. “This is really cool, hyung! Can we ride this?” he pointed to the small roller coaster that is intended for children.

“Yes, why not?” Hojung took Chan’s hand and lead him to enter the queue. He gazed toward Hansol and Jun behind him and gestured both of them to follow. As Hansol was standing right behind him, he whispered, “You can’t expect me to handle these twins alone. You know how bothersome they could be,” Hojung finally answered to Hansol’s previous question.

\--

_“Can you do us a favor, Hojung?” early this morning Kwangsuk, his apartment neighbor, and the twins woke him up from his 3 hours sleep. “Me and Euijin have a high school reunion to attend, but they,” he pointed to his two sons who were shouting and running around Hojung’s room, “… keep insisting to go to Everland.”_

_Hojung rubbed his eyes, his gaze was following the kids to make sure they don’t break anything. “Take them tomorrow, or next week,” He offered._

_“We tried to ask them so. They wouldn’t stop crying for 30 minutes. Can’t you see that Chan’s eyes are still burning red from the tears?” Kwangsuk begged, starts acting as extra as his sons with those pouts plastered in face._

_Hojung sighed. “But I won’t able to take care of them alone.”_

_“Take Hansol with you, I’m sure the kids will be happy.”_

_“Yes, Dad! I want Hansol-hyung to go with us too!!” Jun, who was jumping on Hojung’s bed, shouted._

_“Okay, okay, I’ll ask him to go with us, but stop jumping on my bed Jun-ah! It’s almost break!” Hojung ran to his bedroom to stop the older twin from doing whatever he was doing, but the former shrieked hard when he saw the younger twin positioning himself to sit on his beloved laptop, “Aaaaaaaah, Chan-ah stop! It’s not something for you to sit on. Kwangsuk-ssi, okay I’ll take them to Everland today, but help me to stop these rascals now!!”_

\--

“You can just tell Kwangsuk-nim about what happen to us, though.” Hansol tried his best to tear his gaze from Hojung and focus on whatever the twins were doing.

“I…. I don’t think I can. I mean, he and Euijin help us a lot. I can’t count how many times they got into trouble because of us.”

“Us? You mean you? They are your neighbors after all,” Hansol said as he points the twins with his chin.    

Hojung gaped, “I can’t believe you pretend to forget that you were practically living with me!” He let a sarcastic laugh and continued, “Who the hell brought us to the hospital when both of us were about to pass out because of the cold? Because you kept kissing me even though I was having a severe cold.”

“Don’t start…”

“It was them! It’s Kwangsuk and Euijin. They stayed with us for like 3 days in the hospital. So what is so wrong with helping them taking care of their sons for a day? Only for a day.”

Hansol was about to open his mouth when Chan pulled both his and Hojung’s hands with his little hands. “Hyung, it’s our turn! Let’s go!” the seven years old said as he ran following his brother who raced to the ride earlier.

Hansol has been wanting to confront Hojung for the past few weeks, but universe seems to never allow him to meet his boyfriend. Not until today. Either because of their crazy workload and schedule or because of their high pride. Both of them have stopped talking for about a month, and none of them were really taking the initiative to contact the other. Even today, it was the little Jun who insisted to call Hansol and invite him around.

 

“Hyung, I want ice cream!!” Chan whined the moment he saw an ice cream stall after the Racing Coaster ride.

Hearing his younger twin’s demand, Jun put both of his hands on his hips. “Chan-ah! Papa said you’ll get cold if you eat ice cream too much!”

“But Junnie I want some…. Just a little, can I?” Chan stuttered.

Hansol took a step toward the twins and pat Chan’s head, preventing him from crying. “That’s okay, you can have some ice cream, but not too much. So I’ll get one cone of it for you, but you have to share it with Jun, alright?”

The little mushroom head nodded non-stop hearing Hansol’s offer.

Hansol couldn’t help but let out a genuine smile seeing the kid’s enthusiasm. Yet his smile eventually faded as his eyes met his boyfriend’s, “You wait here, I’ll get them ice cream.”

As Hansol left, Hojung put his attention back to the twins. Jun would not stop nagging at his baby brother, telling the latter that he was being so spoiled and that he should stop being so whiny towards the hyungs. Chan kept apologizing as he tried his best to hold his tears from not falling. _Apologize_. That’s something Hojung remember he hasn’t been doing for some times already. Especially to Hansol.  

A cone of vanilla chocochips suddenly came into his vision, waking him up from the reverie. Apparently, Hansol still remembers his favourite ice cream flavor.

“Take it,” Hansol ordered.

Hojung didn’t reply, but he took the cone nonetheless. He glanced toward the twins. The two were currently sitting comfortably in the seat across of him and Hansol, sharing a cone of chocolate ice cream.

For around 10 minutes, the four of them were just sitting under the big parasol in front of the ice cream stall silently until Chan broke the silent and asked, “Hojungie-hyung, you don’t share your ice cream with Hansolie-hyung?”

Hojung stopped licking his ice cream, stole some glances to his boyfriend. Hansol suddenly stared at everything but him the moment their eyes met.

“You’ll catch a cold! Share it with Hansol-hyung.” Jun burned his gaze toward Hojung, making sure Hojung does what he asked.

Hojung sighed and took one last bite of the ice cream before he handed the cone to Hansol, “Um I’m done eating, take this with you. The kids will hate me if I don’t share it.”

 

“Chan-ah, I want to sit with Hansol-hyung this time!” Jun shouted as they were queuing for the Festival Train. Seeing Chan still would not let go off Hansol’s hand, he continued, “You ride the coaster with Hansol-hyung previously. I want to sit with him too!!”

“Yah, none of you kids want to sit with me?” Hojung made a pretend pouts.

Hansol suddenly let out an evil smirks, gaining glares from Hojung.

Chan was then looking kind of guilty, so he finally left Hansol’s side and reached for Hojung’s sleeve, “Okay I’ll go with Hojungie-hyung.”

Jun excitedly dragged Hansol toward the front seat, apart from Hojung and Chan who were around 4 seats behind them. “Hyung, why are you never visiting our place anymore? Are you mad at us?”

Hansol gulped in shock hearing what Jun asked. “Hyung is busy with work lately,” he said as he patted the kid’s back. “Sorry that hyung has not been seeing you and Chan a lot. But I promise I will see you guys more later, okay?” he faked a smile.

Jun nodded twice, acting as if he was totally understanding the situation. “But Hojung-hyung looks sadder than us. Chan said he cried every day.”

Hansol laughed a little at the image of Hojung crying every day, ‘ _miss me much, huh,’_ he thought. “He does?” he ensured, even though he believed that there’s no truth behind Jun’s words.

“Yap.” Jun nodded again. “Chan said that people cry whenever they are sad. But I don’t think that’s true. Chan himself is crying when he is hungry and also when he feels afraid. Do you think that Hojung-hyung was kinda afraid too when you are not with him?”

“I don’t think Hojung has anything to fear. Why are you thinking so, Jun-ah?” Hansol tried to play along with Jun’s conversation, kind of hoping that he could gain some information about his boyfriend’s condition for the past month.

Jun shrugged, “I don’t know. Ghost maybe? I heard some gossip that our apartment is being ghosted. Oh, is that why you never come to our apartment too, hyung? Are you afraid of ghosts?” Jun suddenly lost his focus on talking about Hojung and Hansol and kept rambling about ghost around the area he lives in instead.

 

“Hyung, we have to ride the Cable Car now!” Jun ran passing Hojung and Chan while he dragged Hansol around. His gaze was fixed at the gate of Cable Car queue.

Chan suddenly froze in his place, stop walking out of sudden. He tugged Hojung’s sleeve to make sure the older wait for him. “I don’t want to…” he started to whine. 

“Hansol, can you please hold Jun for a while!” Hojung called, making Hansol stop.

“Why?” Hansol mouthed.

“Chan doesn’t wanna go, this kid afraid of heights.”

Jun, who noticed that the other three behind him didn’t follow him anymore, made a disgruntled face. “Let’s go. This ride is cool! Chan, you said you want to ride cool stuffs!” he shouted.

“B-but that’s too high, too scary…” Chan mumbled.

Jun abruptly made a U turn and ran back toward his little brother, hugging the latter’s smaller body with his longer arms. “Listen, you are a man, you have to be brave! You’ll be okay,” he patted Chan’s back.

It took about 3 minutes for Jun to persuade his younger twin. When that horror was gone from Chan’s face, Jun grabbed his shoulder and pushed him toward the queue.

Even until the four of them were on the ride, hanging high in the Everland sky, Jun wouldn’t leave Chan’s side. He sat by his twin’s side and kept holding his hand, whispering something like “It’s okay, I’m here. You’ll be okay.”

“Wow… look at how cool Jun is.” Hojung blurted out. “He doesn’t leave his twin’s side even though Chan is in his slumps.”

Hansol sent a glare to Hojung, rolled his eyes afterwards. “Chan is not in his slumps, he is just having a fear. You are being hyperbolic.”

“I was having a fear too,” Hojung paused and searched for Hansol’s expression. But the latter didn’t show any significant change in his face, so he continued, “A fear that my boyfriend will go with another man. But instead of reassuring me that everything is okay, he left me instead. I wish my boyfriend would learn from Jun.”

Hansol took a deep breath before finally faced Hojung, “Listen, how many times I’ve told you that Hyunggeun is my senior and nothing more than that. Sure we were close back in college, but that doesn’t mean we have any significant relationship.”

Hojung bit his lips, still refused to face Hansol.

“And I had enough, Hojung. I had enough of you assuming that Hyunggeun and I made an affair. Because now I’ll make it clear that, no, I didn’t cheat on you! Now why don’t you learn from Chan, who is constantly apologizing whenever he thinks he was wrong, without any sense of shame? Apologizing to the person you love won’t hurt. What’s so good about keeping your pride high?”

The boyfriends didn’t even notice that the twins across from them were already stop doing whatever they were doing and intently watching their conversation instead. Only when Chan blurted out an innocent question seconds later that the two realize, “Why don’t you apologize, Hojungie-hyung?”

Hojung squinted toward the twins and Hansol alternately. A few seconds passed without him saying anything. It was a mix between shames and regrets that hitting him hard.

“I think this is adult’s talks, we shouldn’t listen to it, Chan,” Jun whispered. “Look! That’s The Safari World. We should go there after this!” Jun pointed at one attraction below them to distract Chan’s attention, which was a success.

“I’m sorry I was selfish, but jealousy was filling my head. I was really mad back then,” Hojung finally conceded.

Hansol sighed again. He can’t be really mad at his boyfriend, not because there were two underage babies in front of them, but because he simply can never be mad at Hojung even how many times the older makes mistakes.  “Fine, just don’t do it again please. And please don’t get jealous over Hyunggeun-hyung so many times, that boy is whipped for Daewon-hyung, you know?”

Hojung finally dare to face Hansol. And when their eyes met, the two let out some giggles. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Unconsciously Hansol reached for Hojung’s hand and took it to his laps. “The twins said, you were crying all day when I am not around?” he smirked.

Hojung’s eyes jolted open, “Ey, these rascals!”

 

Later that night, both Chan and Jun were sleeping soundlessly in Hojung and Hansol’s arms. Running and jumping here and there for the whole day seems to consume a lot of energy for the two.

“Thank you so much for taking care of them, guys.” Euijin smiled as he escorted Hojung and Hansol back toward the door after they put the twins onto their respective bed.

“No, we should be the one thanking you for letting us spent the day with your little miracles,” Hojung replied.

“You just called them little rascals this morning, what happened?” Kwangsuk chuckled.

“They create some miracles for us. Well, they made us realize things, so…” Hansol was purposely not finishing his words.

“That you two want to have children? Just get married then!” Euijin shouted, accompanied by his husband’s laugh and claps.

The boyfriends couldn’t help but laugh too, “Yeah, we’ll think about it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys find out where the word 'Mirascals' in the title come from right?  
> Yes! It's a combination of Miracles and Rascals, which honestly describe Junyoung and Yuchan well.
> 
> This is my first attempt in writing UNB members, and I don't think I did justice to their personality. It's really out of character, isn't it? My genuine apologies if some characterization of the members is disturbing. Therefore, feedbacks are totally welcomed so I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
